


Some Precious Thing

by ArielChelby



Series: Winterfell [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Jon Snow Knows Something, Jonerys Valentine's Week, One Shot, Pregnancy, Romance, Season/Series 08, The Battle for the Dawn, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 06:10:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17719607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArielChelby/pseuds/ArielChelby
Summary: Preparing for the war with the Night King, Dany and Jon disagree about battle plans and Dany reveals a secret..."Who do you think you fell into bed with?", she retorted angrily.  "Did you think after you made your declaration of love, the warrior queen would melt away, only to reveal a helpless damsel for you to protect?"





	Some Precious Thing

She was taken aback when she opened her chamber door, and saw him standing in front of a window.  Back to her, he was watching the endless snowfall, like to bury the earth.

 

"This is the last place I expected you to be", she started, "I've actually been looking for you for sometime".

 

He nodded his head in acknowledgement, but did not turn round to meet her eyes.

 

"I know you are unhappy... about the war council, and you also know there is no other way", she stated evenly.

 

"No other way?", he replied, burgeoning irritation evident, he turned on his heel to face her. "To be clear, there _are_ other ways. For one, you can control Drogon and Rhaegal from atop the battelments".

 

"I've told you, more than once, it is much more complicated than that. They work with greater precision with a rider. I'm safer atop Drogon than anywhere else".

 

"Safer?", hackles rising, "unless, of course, Drogon is hit with an ice spear, and you are thrown. Forgive me, _my queen,_ that I don't wish you to be torn limb from limb by a mob of wights!".

 

"Who do you think you fell into bed with?", she retorted angrily.  "Did you think after you made your declaration of love, the warrior queen would melt away, only to reveal a helpless damsel for you to protect?"

 

Filled with frustration, raising his voice more than he intended, "I only want to keep you SAFE!"

 

Daenerys took a step back, surprised by this outburst of emotion.

 

"My greatest fear now, is not losing this war, but that something could happen to _you._ I will do anything to protect you. I would gladly give my _life_ for you".

 

"Do you think that makes you a hero, Jon Snow?", shaking with anger, her voice hitching more with every word.  "What a brave man he was, he gave his life in battle to save those he loves? _Leaving_ them here, leaving _me?_ Leaving me here to face a life after you! Do not pretend now that your life is some _precious thing_ to you. I _know_ better. I know how _careless_ you are with it! _"._

 

_"_ Dany, please", he implored, guilt starting to set in with her words.

 

She advanced on him, leaving inches between them, ire rising, venom lacing her tone, "maybe they will put a statue of you in the crypts below where I can go and visit you. _Our child_ can learn about her father there, the way you had to learn about your mother!"

 

Seething she turned away from him adding, "By the Gods, it will be so poetic! The bards will write songs about your bravery and my strength!"

 

"Dany!", he gasped in shock.

 

She could see there was true hurt in his eyes, and she didn't care, she needed him to know she couldn't face this world alone. Not again.

 

Holding his eyes with hers again, not done with this fight, she continued, "You have the audacity to lecture me about staying behind these castle gates, not joining this fight? I'll be atop Drogon, my most fearsome child. You will be down below, where _anything_ can take you away from me".

 

Finding some composure, she finished, "If you want to protect me, Jon Snow, then live. For I swear, if you fall in battle I will burn this world to the ground, and myself with it".

 

"Dany", he choked out, "what do you mean _our child?_ "

 

Releasing a breath, she slumped forward, cradling her face with her hands as she cried in earnest, realizing what she had given away.

 

He pulled her into a gentle embrace, tucking her head under his chin as he let his own tears fall, ready to hold her for as long as she needed, war be damned.

 

A few minutes went by before she was able to return to a relative state of calm. Wiping her eyes, she looked up at him, sorrow coloring her features, " l carry your child".

 

He released a strangled gasp as she leaned her head back against his shoulder, "I dreamed of her. She had hair like yours".

 

"A daughter", he sighed, a hesitant smile pulling at his lips, "How long have you known?".

 

"Not long. A fornight? I wanted to tell you, but then when Bran revealed everything, I couldnt bring myself to put so much more on you".

 

She met his eyes, placing a hand over his heart, "I also feared it could distract when you need to be focused, and get you killed. Now, I hope this knowledge will make you have a care for your own life, because it _is_ a precious thing to me".

 

He knelt before her, laying his hands on her flat belly, full of promise. Fresh tears streamed down her cheeks when he kissed her there.

 

Looking up at her, tears still filling his own dark eyes, he appealed to her, "you are right, Daenerys, that my life has never been some _precious_ _thing_ to me. I've always felt like a burden, a blight on Ned Stark's honor. I wanted to serve at the wall to make my life matter in someway.  Never in my wildest dreams, could I have ever imagined you".

 

She caressed his cheek with her thumb as he continued, choking back his tears, "my life wasn't a precious thing to me, until a tiny woman, with a shock of silver hair, upon the back of a dragon, tore through the sky, and saved me. Since that day, and for the first time in my life, I want more. I want to marry you, _tonight,_ beneath the heart tree. I want to watch your belly swell with my child, and watch our daughter grow".

 

Pulling him off his knees, she kissed him gentle and desparate. Still holding her eyes he continued, "I swear to you, I will do everything I can to keep you _both_ safe, and to come back to you".

 

Voice wrecked, she replied, "you had better, Jon Snow", pulling him back in for a kiss, running her hands through his hair. "I promise you the same".

 

He scooped her up in his arms, and she tucked her head under his chin while he gently rocked her. "We have to find my family, Sam and Davos".

 

"Messandi, Grey Worm, SerJorah and Tyrion, as well", she added.

 

"We'll tell them we need to have an urgent council meeting... beneath the heart tree".

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble for season 8.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading this! If so, comments and kudos are appreciated!
> 
> I'm open to any constructive criticism or ideas.


End file.
